poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Tino's Adventures of We're Back: A Dinosaur's Story/Transcript
This is the transcript of Tino's Adventures of We're Back: A Dinosaur's Story. Opening/Golf Scene The Story Begins/Weekenders Team Meets Rex, Woog, Dweeb and Elsa The Heroes Meets Captain Neweyes - - - Arrive in New York City/Meet Louie - - - - - - Louie: Welcome to New York City! (As the heroes look up at the tallest buildings Rex and Zoe suddenly lost their balance and falls into the water) Louie: Rex! Max & Rex: Zoe! Rex: Help! I can't swim out! Zoe Drake: Help me! Louie, Elsa and Tino Meets Cecilia Louie: I'm running away to the circus. Cecilia: You are? Louie: I am. Roll Back the Rock/Chase Scene - - - - - Police Officer: Don't move! You're under arrest! Put your claws up! - - Louie and Cecilia Meets Professor Screweyes and Tino's Enemies The Heroes Made a Deal - - - - - Rex: Change them back! Or I'll... Professor Screweyes: I'll... what? Foolscap: What are you gonna do about it? - - - Professor Screweyes: But I'll tell you what we'd been willing to do, you all agree to take the brain drain, Tino has to join the Dazzlings, the kids have to give their dinosaurs to us, and we'll rip up this contract and send the kids free. Sakura Avalon: And what if we don't? Professor Screweyes: If you don't take it, we'll bill them as a wild children of Hellzapoppin, and use them to scare people in a side show. It's up to you. Spectre: (In Tirek's voice) What's it gonna be? Heroes? (As the heroes think of what's their choice, they finally had a choice for the sake of their friends) Rex: I'll take it. Elsa: And I'll take it, you loathsome creatures. Dweeb: I'll do it. Woog: Me too. Tino Tonitini: Fine, I'll join you. Max Taylor: Okay fine, we'll give our dinosaurs to you. - - - - The Next Morning/Heroes Meets Stubbs (The next morning) - - Heroes Encounters the Dinosaurs and Tino's Dragon Form (Now we go to Stubbs takes our heroes to the tent as they went inside, Louie and everyone looked up horrified seeing Dweeb, Woog, Elsa and Rex turn back into real life dinosaurs, next the D-Team and Alpha Gang looked up shocked horrified to see their dinosaurs Chomp, Ace, Paris, Terry, Spiny and Tank are in their big sizes forms but they are brainwashed. Next the heroes looked up horrified to see a fire-breathing dragon which is actually Tino who dranked the potion yesterday) Carver Descartes: Is that... Tino!? - The Terrifiying Circus Show Begins - - - - - - Professor Screweyes: And now I will attempt the impossible. I will attempt the master the most fearsome of all the dinosaur clan, the ultimate set of teeth in the history of the world; the mighty Tyrannosaurus Rex. Adagio Dazzle: And put your hands together for our love Tino Tonitini! Professor Screweyes: Look into my eyes your bloodthirsty thing. Adagio Dazzle: Prepare to hypnotized our love. - - Professor Screweyes: Now take two giant steps. Adagio Dazzle: You do the same, love. - - Dinosaurs and Tino Returns Back to Normal/Captain Neweyes Arrives (The crow flies by as it press the flare button red to green and then lights glows so bright blinding Rex and Tino, they shake their heads freeing from the villains control. Rex is very hungry and Dragon Tino suddenly goes enraged) Grizzle: Who turned on the flare button? Sheer: Never mind that, look! - - - Spectre: (In Ghetsis' voice) Tino, this is unacceptable! (Dragon Tino angrily grows at the villains) Sonata Dusk: I think we made him mad. Adagio Dazzle: '''What are you doing, Tino? I command you to don't attack us! (Rex quickly grabs Professor Screweyes, then Dragon Tino attacks and pins the villains down to the ground preparing to kill them all one by one) '''Stubbs: The professor! They're gonna kill the professor and his friends! Louie: Rex, no don't do it! Cecilia: Louie! Sakura Avalon: Tino, don't! Max Taylor: Wait up! Laura: Tino, stop! Rod: Laura, wait! Dr. Z: Rod, Laura, no! Stubbs: What are they crazy, they'll be pulverized! (Louie, Sakura, D-Team, Rod and Laura runs towards Rex and Dragon Tino before they could kill the villains) Louie: No! Don't do it! Laura: Tino, don't do it! (Rex and Dragon Tino draws attention to the heroes) Louie: Guys, don't do it, we're telling you. Rex Ancient: We know you can't understand us, but you have to remember us. Cecilia: Oh, please... don't let bad happen. Zoe Drake: You don't have to be like that. - - Louie: Please... please put him down. Please. - - - - - Professor Screweyes: ??? The crows could. (He gasps as the crows fly on him and then the only remain of Screweyes, was a screw.) Arriving the Museum of Natural History/Ending Category:Sonic876 Category:Punkasaurus0530 Category:Transcripts